Dark Secrets: Cheating on Tanya
by Dandy1221
Summary: Secrets can tear you apart. Secrets can make a life full of love. Edward has both of these in his life and at one point he must decided which one he truly wants. Bella or Tanya? Soul mate or love? Deciding can change his entire life especially considering he is married to his love. Cheating story... Edward/Bella love story.
1. Chapter 1

**My new story, but I'm making this one the same length as the other one. Sorry for that. I hope you guys enjoy this story. Thanks for reading my other story. Now I hope you guys continue your journey to this story too.**

 **Summary: Secrets can tear you apart. Secrets can make a life full of love. Edward has both of these in his life and at one point he must decided which one he truly wants. Bella or Tanya? Soul mate or love? Deciding can change his entire life especially considering he is married to his love. Cheating story...**

* * *

My hands slip to her hips pulling her in for a kiss. I felt her warm breath on my lips and her beating heart against my bare chest. The sheets were entangled in our bodies after proving our love to each other. I heard her breath hitch as I wrapped an arm around her nake body pulling her in. I chuckle noticing that she was shivering under the thin sheets. I push my face into her neck inhaling her aroma of strawberries. I kiss the side of her neck making her release a moan from the bottom of her throat. My phone brighten up for the second time this night making me push the air through my lips in frustration. "It's Tanya." I whisper pushing the red button before shutting my phone off completely.

"Mmm.." She breaths as I push my mouth against hers feeling the warm feeling throughout my body. The kiss reminding me that this is the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. Not Tanya. I wanted this brunette beauty. I wanted...

Bella.

I hated doing this to Bella. I love her with all of my heart. I didn't want to go back to Tanya, but I had to. I couldn't leave Tanya in a time she needed me the most. "I have to go..." I remind her feeling my heart rate speed up as she sat up getting closer to my body.

"You can go anytime you want. I'm not keeping you here against your will." She jokes in a hush voice twisting her brown wavy around her long bony fingers. I smirk pushing my lips against her once aagin. Her hands move quickly instantly going into my bronze hair putting her fingertips against my scalp making gently circles slowly the kiss down a bit.

I pull staring deep into her dark brown eyes like I was trying to read her mind. My green eyes flicker from her enchanting eyes to the clock that was ticking slowly behind making a _thump_ noise every 5 minutes. "I love you, Bella.." I express putting on a shy smile. I know I have loved her for a long time I was just waiting for the right moment to tell her.

She stays quiet for a couple of moments making me doubt her feelings until her mouth opens. "I-I love you to-o Edward." She has this emotion of love in her eye as she leaped forward to capture my lips with her own. I knew that if I didn't go now, then I wouldn't be able to resist leaving this woman later.

"I still have to go though."

A groan erupts from her mouth making me sigh. "Fine." Silence is between us. "As long as you come over here tomorrow and end what we did today." She compromises with a smirk grabbing ahold of my soft pale hands. I grin up at her through my long eye lashes.

"You have yourself a deal my lady."

I stand up putting on my clothes watching her very closely waiting to see that expresion of dissapointment to cross her face, only it never does.I walk out the door not regretting a single thing that happened between me and _my_ Bella. This was only the beginning of my affair with the unforgettable Bella Swan, with the dazzling brown eyes that twinkled in the night sky. Tanya might be my wife, but I knew in my heart she would never have the title of being my soulmate.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Thanks for reading. I'm looking forward to read those reviews that you leave. Keep reading this story and read my other story, Hearts Collide. My apologies for any mistake written in this story. My phone was acting up a bit last night. ;( sorry guys. Anywho, I will update Sunday or possibly tomorrow night if your good. Love ya all.**

 **Dandelion**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of the incredible support I recieved. I realize that this post is very late and which is all on me. So for that. I promise to upload another chapter this weekend. If my fellow readers out there give me plenty of love on this chapter of Dark Secrets. Im going to keep the title of this story short and call it Dark Secrets. Now here is the new chaper you all have been waiting for. Thank you for your patience...**

* * *

 _February 16, 2008_

 _My eyes skimmed the club looking for the woman who wears my ring. She was suppose to be here an hour ago, but of course she is late like usual. Her blondes curls haven't come into view yet making me quite annoyed. I hate when she is late to these events that are to the most importance. Thud. I felt a body slam into my back making my drink tip forward and a puddle forms down by my feet instantly soaking my feet. "Fuck." I curse out loud turning around ready to blow my steam on somebody only to see a gorgeous petite brunette standing behind me with a frightened expression obviously plastered on her face._

 _"I'm sorry, um..." She squeaks trying to break the ice between us. I could practically feel her nervousness radiating off of her body. She notices my emerald eyes turn to a soft look making her give me the tinest smile. I feel this sudden warm feeling rush through my body like lava pouring down a volcano. A bright color comes upon her cheeks as she notices my eyes locked onto her._

 _I finally respond to her slight question pushing my hand out to greet her the respectable way, "Edward." I could feel her unsure mess in the shake me send her a quick smile of reassurance. "Would you like to join me, umm..?" I question using the same exact thing she used earlier to get my name._

 _"Bella." the brunette answers rather quickly, before covering her mouth with her small hands, but her hands had quite long bony fingers. I grin pointing to the round blue table sitting a couple of feet from us. "Okay." Bella agrees making me feel the same warmth from earlier. I push into the booth letting her sit next to me with a smile. I knew that I should have been hunting down my wife, Tanya, but I couldn't help but wonder who this amazing girl was._

 _"So, Bella what are you doing in this place all alone?" I question taking a sip of my vodka soda that had been in my hand for quite some time. She chuckled a bit making me raise a brow. "What's so funny?" I ask teasing her._

 _She shakes her head. "Well actually I was here with my friend, Jessica, but of course she left me alone to defend for myself against all of these men trying to get in my pants." Bella explains adding a little laugh at the end. She sighs at the end. She sets down the small part of her elbow on the table before directing the conversation into my direction. "What about you?"_

 _"What about me..?" I ask in a teasing voice. She playfully rolls her eyes before slapping my arm a bit. A determined expression crosses her face._

 _"Yeah you. How did you end up in this club all alone withe nobody by your side?" I feel my heart stop. I was crossing my fingers she wouldn't ask me this kind of question. I knew it was dumb to lie to her, but I didn't want to lose her. I felt like there was this invisible string pulling me towards her and I couldn't stop the pull all I could do was get closer._

 _I cough a bit. "Came here alone looking for some friends." I lied. I could feel the bitter taste on my tongue after I spoke the lie to her. A round of laughs start coming from her mouthat making her nose twitch in confusion. Why was she laughing? And whom was she laughing at? "Do you want to go for a walk?"_

 _She glances at me confused at the change of conversation, but a smile soon appears on her face ligthing up my heart. "Sure." She answers making my heart beat at a rapid pace._

* * *

 **Okay so next chapter is the finish of thir first meet. I hope you enjoyed. Review and let me know if you like it or not? Thanks for reading. 10 reviews will make me update quicker. :D**

 **Dandelion**


	3. Chapter 3

"Edward." Tanya sighs falling into my arms with a sigh coming out of the bottom of her throat. I just stood there like a statue only putting a hand on her arm. She backs out of the embrace she created and stares deep into his emerald eyes that was filled with a bunch of emotions pushed together. Her forehead turns to wrinkles. "What's wrong, Edward?"

"Nothing." I reassure her with a fake tiny smile. Everything was wrong.I was in love with another woman and was holding the wrong woman. I love Tanya, but I am in love with Bella. "I just didn't really sleep that good last night,"

This makes Tanya smile thinking that he means something else. She leans forward pressing her lips onto mine. "I love you, Edward." she whispers in to my ear purring.

"Love you, too."

I felt like he was hit by a car when I said those words. I felt selfish for loving two women at one time, but I need Bella. I was married to Tanya and my parents completely adored Tanya. Tanya and I had grown up together. We were babies when we met each other. Our parents pretty much forced us to get married. That wasn't an excuse for me cheating on my wife.

"I have to leave, Tanya. I'll see you in a couple of hours." I tell her shining the famous emerald eyes at her while grabbing a hold of his car keys to my precious Volvo.

Her eyebrow arches upward. "Why?" her whining voice questions with sadness clearly in it.

"Work."

With that I close the door to go to the woman I desperately need to see. The woman who I literally breathe in. The woman I would rather be with at this moment. The woman who I love more then my own life.

I knock on the front with a smile across my entire face, but it soon disappears when I see the expression on my girl's face. It was cold and distant sending a sudden shiver down my spine. I gulp letting water seep down my throat. I put a smile back onto my face. "Hey." I cooe bringing my soft hand underneath her chin and raising it up a bit to gaze into my emerald eyes. The thing she does next breaks my heart into a bunch of tiny pieces.

Her hand slaps it away making my eyebrows furrow. "What's wrong?"

She steps away from the door and lays on her couch bringing a pillow into her lap and holding onto it like she was rocking a baby back and forth. "I know." she finally whispers making my head snap up in horror thinking the worst.

"You know, what?"

Her eyes have rage in them when she meets my veryconfused emerald eyes. "You're married." she hisses jumping up from her spot on the couch and stomping away into the kitchen. I feel my heart crack once again. I run a hand through my bronze messy curls of hair following Bella into the room desperately wanting to fix this mess between the two of us.

"Bella..." I sigh. "I don't love her the way I love you."

She lefts her head up, but a growl comes from her parted lips. "I don't care how you feel about me. I care that your married. How could you lie to me all of this time? I thought we had something, but no. Your married. Some other girl claims you as their own. When I would tell my friends that you were mine. It was just one big lie!"

I watch as the tears trickle down her face. My throat was squeezed shut. I couldn't find the right words to spit out to make everything better. "I'm sorry." was all I could come up for now.

"I'm sorry?" she asks with the rage back in her voice. "I'm sorry doesn't change the fact that your married. I still can't believe you would do something like this. You do know that you are technically cheating on me and her."

My eyes downcast staring at the ground down below looking for anything to distract myself from what was about to happen or what was going on. "How did you find out?"

"When you decide to get remarried it goes in a newspaper." Bella explains keeping her words short. "You should probably go."

My emerald eyes snap up giving her those begging green eyes asking to stay for a little longer to explain everything. "Bella... please." I plead sepping closer to grab a hold of her hand. "I can't lose you."

"Its either me or her? Which is it?"

I stay silent not answering her question. I knew that if I say Bella that he would hurt Tanya. If he went with Tanya, then he woulld not only hurt Bella but silence his heart completely. Bella takes my silence as an answer. I can tell by the appearance clearly in her eyes. "I need some time." she finally tells me. "I'll talk to you soon, Edward.

I nod my head with a pained expression on my face hating myself for agreeing with parents and marrying Tanya. "Bye Bella." I whisper when I get to the door. "I'm sorry for hurting you. That was never my intention."

A tear comes from her dark eye, again. With that, I shut the door feeling a sudden pain in my heart. For a moment, I thought there was something wrong, but I eventually figured it out.

I was simply the word... heart broken.

I honestly missed her. I miss her strawberry scent that would intoxicate me. I miss those amazing brown waves and pale skin. I never knew what my weakness would be until now. My weakness was losing Bella. Tanya knew something was up with me. She kept asking me a bunch of questions about what was wrong? Why was I being distant?

So I just kept it plain and simple. I told her that Emmett and I had a fight, but after that conversation she immediately called Emmett confirming my words. My heart was pained. I had dark purple bags under my emerald eyes. My head felt dizzy from the decrease in sleep. I couldn't sleep without thinking about her pained dark brown eyes.

I kept rolling around in my sleep wishing that I was in the arms of my woman. I love her so much. I need to see her. I wasn't going to let her go. I stood up making my way to the door. "Edward?" a tiny voice questions making him want to hit his head against the door. Tanya was home.

"Yeah?"

She leans forward touching her lips against mine. This felt wrong. The kiss was rough. Not soft like all of my kisses with Bella. I push away. "What's wrong, Edward?" Tanya instantly inquires with an agitated expression clearly on her.

"Nothing. I just need to go somewhere. I'll text you later." I tell her leaning forward to plant a kiss on her forehead.

She gulps and nods her head. "Okay, Edward. I love you."

I just nod my head and walk out the door. As soon as I leave, Tanya pulls out her phone. "Hey, Kate. I need a ride. I'm following Edward."

She grins widely after hanging up the phone. "I'm going to catch you, Edward. Even if it's the last thing I do in life."


End file.
